The SPORE in Ovarian Cancer will build on the programs and resources of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) in the areas of Gene Therapy, Targeted Immunotherapy and Chemoprevention, all areas with nationally recognized research programs. The basic and clinical scientists in each of these areas have a well established translational research program that will be enhanced by this SPORE. The Gene Therapy Program will focus on the development of a new generation of vector systems capable of efficient and tumor cell-specific transduction and the application of novel non-invasive gene transfer imaging techniques; the Targeted Immunotherapy Program will focus on the development of novel genetically engineered monoclonal antibodies chelated to novel, more appropriate isotopes; and the Chemoprevention Program will develop appropriate animal models (avian and rodent), identify important biological markers for understanding the pathogenesis of this disease, and conduct secondary and primary chemoprevention studies in humans. The Programs will be supported by an Administrative/Biostatistical Core, a Tissue Resource and Immunopathology Core, and an In Vivo Imaging Core. The SPORE will utilize a Career Development Program supplemented by a significant institutional commitment to attract junior and mid-level scientists with an interest in ovarian cancer research. In addition, a significant institutional commitment will also be added to the Developmental Research Program to enhance the ability of this program to remain on the "cutting edge" of research in the above areas. This institution and its Comprehensive Cancer Center are poised to build on the excellent translational research already established in this disease entity.